


Little Spoon

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor does panic at first but calms himself its okay, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pain Kink, Self-Indulgent, breath play, but like not too much i've seen worse untagged, dirty talk that i may have gotten carried away with but im not sure, post orgasm cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: It's become a ritual of theirs for an afternoon nap, but sometimes things get hands on. Alastor hopes that part doesn't become a part of the ritual.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 306





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent as fuck. I was originally gonna call this the spooning of the knife and fork but i feel like maybe one person would understand what i'm referencing to.

It’s interesting how other people’s rituals and habits rub off on a person after so long. Alastor never found himself crawling into bed or onto the couch at almost every day in the mid-afternoon before he had spent almost a year with Angeldust. The spider’s lack of sleep schedule was the major one to blame, he had a thing for staying up all hours of the night, come home early, wake up early, and nap a little during the afternoon only to go out and repeat it all like a cycle. One Alastor gradually found himself being roped into after a while. It had all started when Angel slinked into his room one day while he was working on finalizing some forum of somesort only to be pulled away from his focus when the other demon loudly sighed and flailed, messing up his neatly made bed and sheets, not-so-passively complaining about the lack of a ‘cuddle buddy’ before he let in and joined him. And then the same day after that. And the one after that, and even that one too. Until it became normal for him to slip besides Angel on the bed, a happy and victorious grin across the spider’s face while he nuzzled and curled up to the man.

Today was like no other in that respect. Almost as if on cue Angeldust sauntered into the radio demon’s suite, right on time at 1400 no earlier and not a second later. Alastor’s ears flickered and turned when the clock on the wall chimed in tune to the door creaking. Without looking up the edges of Alastor’s nearly permanent grin curled upwards even more so. He had tucked away the nibbed pen he was using into the decoration holder on his desk and stood up from where he sat in the large mahogany office chair.

“I haven’t even closed the door yet,” Angel laughed softly at the what seemed like eagerness from the other. Though Alastor wouldn’t admit it, but there was a part of him that did grow to enjoy these intimate moments he could look forward to on a daily basis, especially after a particularly stressful territorial clash or arrange of business of the likes- and he didn’t even have to stoop himself down to have to ask the tall spider for it either. 

Alastor chuckled himself, humming along to the tune playing in the still of the room, already undoing the buttons on his suit, “Well, I assumed since you hadn’t come home last night but rather this morning at a later than usual time you must’ve had a particularly debilitating patron you had to accompany. And by the circles under your eyes and your less than posed posture you are in need of a rest!”

“Aww, Al,” Angel cooed, long legs striding easily through the small open area that worked as a living room and office all the same towards large french double doors of the bedroom, he stopped to teasingly tousle the buck’s tie, “You’re reading me again, that’s charming really.”

“It’s so easy!” the channel flipped, a blink and you’d miss it eye twitch when he was mussed with so easily, reminding himself even still that it was only Angel. Hanging his coat on the respective hook and removing the red tie with it. 

Angel’s chest heaved as he sighed, plopping himself non-so gracefully onto the edge of the bed, the springs and boxframe squealing. He kicked off his boots but kept his stockings on, letting them land on the floor carelessly with loud thunks. Fussing with his bow that adorned his clavicle- was it really a tie to bring the whole look together or perhaps a bow to place upon his chest of the present of the abundance of fluffy endless fur there? Who knew really. He unpopped the buttons of his coat and hucked it over the chair Alastor kept pressed against the wall in the bedroom, he flopped back onto the bed and took a moment to close his eyes. Huffing he stripped himself of his mini skirt until he was left in his undergarments and stockings, curling over on his side he snatched one of the decorative crimson pillows and hugged it close.

Alastor simply smiled and watched the other, leaning against the doorframe, tilting his head and watching what could be considered close to a tantrum, almost. While the spider enjoyed sleeping as close to nude he could be, even during short naps, Alastor still prefered being what he called decent. Though Angel always barked a laugh at that, taunting and teasing- he had however on occasion gotten him to sleep either shirt off or even more scandalously in his britches, though you could count the times on one hand if you wanted to. 

Once Angel was done, the radio host continued to bore his weight against the frame and hunch over to undo his dress shoes, neatly placing the aside and out of the way and setting his monocle on the bedside table before he carefully crawled onto the other side of the bed with the other. Once his weight was felt dipping the bed, the spider’s eyes all opened and looked up at him, sitting up on his elbows.

“I wanna be the big spoon,” he put it bluntly, not really even asking. But Al didn’t have much of a care truthfully. Taking note of the way the lower set of arms still hugged the pillow close and nodding once, and laying on his side with his back turned.

Angel shuffled the short distance, his long legs curling up and slotting into the own bend of the other’s legs, arms wrapping and pulling the man closer to him and burying his face in wine-like locks, not really minding the antlers. Alastor held his breath in moments like these, allowing himself to be trapped by the other, focusing on the plump chest pressed into his back and waiting until he could feel the faint rise and fall of lungs filling before he allowed himself to breath. His bloodshot eyes closed without another thought.

Peaceful, that’s how it always is. No matter how they were, Angel cherished these moments with Alastor when the man truly let his guard down. His breath caught on close strands of hair where he was burying his face and tickled his face, but that’s not what he was noticing. Every now and again, a particular nasally sigh and the buck’s ears would twitch. Angel opened an eye before another with a smile, sighing heavily again trying to make it seem natural like the other’s. A red and black tipped tufted ear flickered against his cheek.

“Rougher night that I had initially thought?” Alastor questioned the sighing, voice coming soft against the low melody of white noise his aura admitted. 

“Mmm’yeah.”

Alastor simply hummed and relaxed further against the other. Angel’s smile grew, something sinister budding in his mind. His arms tightened around the wendigo, and he made sure to inhale strictly to his lungs and pressed his chest harder against his back. He took immediate notice to the way his ears turned but he didn’t move nor speak. It was when his lower hands wound themselves around the other’s lower stomach and pulled him more so into hips, legs curling up closer.

“Angel-”

“Just wanna cuddle,” Angel’s voice was a purr, a dead give away to some other intentions he had festering in his head, “What’s wrong with cuddlin’?”

Before Alastor had a response his eyes snapped open, feeling teeth against the shell of his sensitive ear, there was a third set of arms around him, caught tight in the spider’s grip, “Y-ooouu!”

It was more panic of being trapped, the fight or flight instinct every poor soul had come to adapt after time in hell. Alastor’s chest heaved, and Angel notice a splintering crack in the man’s antlers as a branch jutted free, his grip loosen.

“Hey hey, relax,” Angel loosened his grip immediately at that, “I ain’t wantin’ to freak ya out, Al. I’m not gonna do nothin’ if you tell me off.”

That’s right, Alastor remembered. About two months into their relationship they had to take a serious moment, discussing on the balcony of the hotel just the two of them. It ended with the understanding and agreement: if Angel was doing anything that Alastor genuinely wanted him to stop with his advances, no matter how aggressive or small, to call out a simple word. And Angel would back off, arms up, giving the demon the space he needed.

_ Beignet. _ _   
  
_

_ Beignet. _ _   
  
_

_ Beignet. _ _   
_ _   
_ “I’m alright,” the splintering in his antlers halted, and he breathed through his nose. His voice came out as a whisper at first, before he eased his tension but not fully so. One of Angel’s hands came up to brush his hair from his face, the soft feel of his gloves grounding him more.

“I’m not gonna hurt ya, little Canni,” Angel cooed the pet name he gave Alastor, one of the many that though the man insists he despised still had him resting back into the other’s chest.

Angel continued to run his fingers through the man’s bangs, tilting his head back slightly. His hands began to slowly wander. Up the man’s clothed chest, down his stomach, even reaching and running his palm dangerously close to his inner thigh. The ginger closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath, allowing the spider to do as he wished.

He was in good hands, afterall.

“You was right,” Angel spoke, his voice low. When he got like this it was almost as if he slurred his words together despite being as sober as a preacher on sunday mornings, “did have a long night. Do you know how badly I just wanted to up and run back here, back you ya? Can’t do nothin’ I wanna do with Val breathin’ down my neck.”

When Angel’s fingers walked their way up Alastor’s collar and dipped behind the fabric to tug and unbutton the top few to reach the mess of skin below the man hummed deep in his throat, “Val can suck my-...” He caught himself from saying the rest, even Angel’s vocabulary found it’s way into his every day patterns of life. Fucking hell...

Angel chuckled a genuine laugh, “I aint givin’ that one up, i’m takin’ care of it.”

  
  


He gave a kiss to the top of Alastor’s head before reaching up and took the fabric of one of his gloves between his sharp teeth and pulled the garment off, tossing it aside before his hand returned to dig his nails harshly into the buck’s neck, feeling the shiver’s it sent down him. 

“Had to control myself from just runnin’ in here moment I got back,” he drawled on, “Can’t look  _ desperate _ now. Nothing’s a better pick me up than bein’ tangled up with ya.”

He slipped his bare hand under the other’s dress shirt, feeling the warm skin underneath and reaching across to his shoulder before giving the same rough treatment he had given the man’s throat. Alastor tucked his knees up higher, a keened and choked whine caught in his throat when he could feel those claws dragging into the first couple layers of flesh and dragging across his collar bone.

A free hand went to Al’s hip to untuck his shirt, quickly removing his glove on that hand he went to claw down on the man’s stomach, biting down at the thicker cartilage at the base of his ear. 

“O-oh dear,” Alastor hissed a covered moan from his teeth as the sharp pain bounced up his spine from his gut only to shoot down his spine from his ear. His hand shot to hold onto one of the spider’s many wrists, the other balling into a fist between his legs.

Angel smiled, scooting himself down on the bed and pulling down the other’s collar so he could place open mouthed kisses against the nape of his neck. He placed his hands against Radio Demon’s hips, canting his hips up and grinding hard against the curve of his ass while he bared his teeth- gold tooth and all, and bit down into the junction of his neck. Spindling tongue lapping at the crimson that secreted from the punctures. Alastor’s toes curled and the man behind him could feel the tail at the base of his spine flicker against him. 

The whore of the two pushed the other’s shirt up to his chin, free hands running his hands across his scarred torso to get a feel, while he continued to grind against the other, though with less gusto. The hands on his hips moved to wriggle his fingers between tightly squeeze thighs. Alastor’s smile was rigid, head tilted back as he relished in the sting across his chest and burn on his shoulder from the assault. Feeling a heat pool in his gut that only Angel had been able to pull out of him it felt like.

Angel continued his trail of open wet kiss along the man’s shoulder blades and spine, digging his pink nails into his pecs and slowly tugging downwards until he reached his navel, enjoying the way his breathing hitched and the static in the air skipped. 

“Gotta remember though, can’t be broadcasting everything so loudly, it is before air time” Oh Angel thought he was funny with that, receiving a glare he couldn't see.. Before Alastor could answer two gloved fingers shoved their way into his mouth, crossing his eyes briefly at the action. Instead of sucking them he bit down on them, “Ohh, harder, daddy~.”

Alastor rolled his reddened eyes, the seeming catchphrase coming from the other. Though he slid his eyes closed when a hand came up to tug and rub at his ears, accompanied by nips at his spine. He hummed around the fingers.

A hand went from his inner thigh up to place itself over the other’s balled fist settling between his legs, manipulating it easily to entwine their fingers before batting aside and out of his way to what he really wanted at, tugging his glove off along with it. Alastor struggled where to keep his hand at, gripping the soft red fabric between his fingers.. His hips jutted when a warm hand groped him roughly through his clothes. 

Angel slurred against heated flesh, “V’been thinking about this for  _ days _ , Al you have no idea.” he rolled his palm against the contained erection of the other, speaking between sloppy kisses and feather light scratches of his nails, “I know you don’t understand it, but it’s intoxicating. Seriously, you’ve got a gift and you’ve no idea. It’s heartbreaking seeing how underappreciated you are towards yourself in some ways. But that’s just me. That’s why you got me to do all of it for you.”

The hand on his groin pulled away, and he tightened his jaw slightly on the fingers, nails caught on the flesh just above his hemline and raked all the up to his navel, leaving angry trails in their wake and caused his abdomen muscles to twitch. He slid his palm flat and slipped under the other’s slacks, a hand coming down to better help him free what he was after. Alastor’s ears flicked when he felt himself become exposed and squeezed his eyes shut even more, his face was burning, hues of warmth coming to his complexion and creeping down his neck.

“Oh yeah,” Angel moaned against his back, giving his prick a squeeze in his hand, “this is it, this is perfect baby.”

He ran his fingertips along the shaft and swirled his index finger along the tip, toying with the precum that had started to dribble. Pulling his hand back he sucked on three of his fingers, coating them as best as he could with their lack of lube at the moment. Sure Alastor enjoyed roughness and pain, but Angel always cringed at the thought of a fully dry handjob. Once he pulled back he spat in his palm for good measure before reaching around and wasted no more time before wrapping his hand around the other’s cock.

He spoke as he gave long and fluid pumps, twist his wrist as he went, “Can’t wait till you let me choke on this dick again, it’s my favorite feeling in the world. I get lightheaded thinking about it, the way you just grab my hair and force me all the way down, force me to take it and gag on it. I love it when you get rough like that, sure i’m a whore and like the manhandling but there’s something about the way  _ you _ do it.”

Angel moaned a loud in his thoughts, the sound going right to Alastor’s groin, toes curling, and fingers muffling a groan.

The spider gnawed his teeth playfully on him, nails wandering his chest as he pleased, reaching up under the bunched dress shirt and wrapping his hand around the man’s throat, but not tightening his grip whatsoever, just the action itself had Alastor hitching his breath.

“Satan himself,” Angel breathed, slowing his jerking hand to a different pace; slow but long strokes that tightened towards the tip and loosened when he went back down, “I always think about you when im workin’,” the teeth on his fingers gave a warning bite and a low growl, “Easy, big boy, I ain’t leaving you for nothin’. I’d hang myself. Couldn’t, wouldn’t, give this up for the world. A true hell would mean I wouldn’t ever get to be split on your cock anymore, y’know get me on my knees before you. I know you like it when you get to push me face down, I like it too. Get me into something to trap my arms, pin me down and fuck me however you want, fuck me till i can’t stand up, want you to fuck me up so badly im so fucked stupid I can’t even think straight. Have nothing but control over me, over how i'm sprawled out for ya, what you want me to scream. Such a power freak, that’s okay, i’ll give you all the power you want,  _ Master.” _

Angel grinned wickedly at the reaction he got, pushing his tits against his back. Alastor’s cock throbbed in the spider’s hand, precum straining the comforter beneath them while he huffed through his nose.

“You want that? You want me doing whatever you say?” Angel egged further, teasing the slit of the mans prick, “Get down on my knees in front of you while you work, look all pretty and beg for  _ my  _ master’s attention? Worship you like the overlord you are, put me on a leash and tote me around like a trophy whore?”

He gave a sharp kiss, “No, I know you. You want me all for yourself. You want me worshipping between your legs for your eyes only, and I would. You know I would, I’d beg so prettily for you, anything for my master.”

Alastor’s hips rocked against his hand, mumbling between the fingers in his mouth, “An’l, ‘m-.”

“You don’t need to talk baby, I got you,” He sped up his hand and coaxed him on, “ You wanna cum? You gonna cum for me? I want that, c’mon, it’s okay to make a mess I'll clean it up, I'll be so good for you, so be good for me. You’ve already been so far.”

Alastor’s eyes fluttered, between the words and the claws on him. The hand around his throat closed tightly, cutting off the blood flow and oxygen. It took seconds for him to choke and rut his hips harshly against Angel’s willing hand. Cumming hard across the sheets, his gut tightening almost painfully as he did so. Whatever Angel was saying was drowned out in static of several channels at once. Angel continued to milk him through his orgasm and slowly loosened his grip on the buck’s throat. 

Once Alastor was fully limp against him he pulled away entirely with a wide smile, sucking his own fingers clean as he sat up. Alastor wasn’t smiling but he definitely wasn’t angry, Angel knew that face. Carelessly wiping his hand off on the bed he maneuvered them around so Alastor was facing him now, tucked back into his slacks, both propped up slightly on the pillows, the spider kicked a leg over the wendigo’s to help pull him close. His six arms pulling the cherry red demon close and guiding his head to rest on his tits. Alastor’s mind was always foggy with a million thoughts at once Angel had found out after he came, something about something Angel didn’t understand it but he was always here for when he came back to him.

Alastor mumbled something into the fluff surrounding his face, eyes sliding close and nuzzling into the soft bosom mindlessly, heavy arms resting around the other. 

“Nah, we got, like 20 more minutes, but i’m sure nobody would even question if we napped for a little bit longer,” Angel looked at the clock before cuddling the demon closer, “You look like you need it more than I do, Shnookums.”

He almost entirely buried his face into the warmth as he thought to himself of this best not becoming a new habit of theirs, he had to draw the line somewhere. But maybe,every once in a while was okay…. That was for later though, all on his mind now as he slowly came back was catching up on an overdue nap

**Author's Note:**

> Can't keep track of Angel's hands? Neither can I!  
> So i'm running with the headcanon that since spiders can taste with their feet, thats why angel wears gloves.
> 
> Uuuuhh, yeah, that's it, let me know in the comments, i've got more on the way. Next one is called Big Spoon.
> 
> Comment, Kudos, Etc~!


End file.
